yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Firebolt
The Firebolt is a world-class broomstick. It was the fastest at the time of its production, and was released in 2006. In time, the Firebolt broomstick was used in the Bulgarian and Irish International Quidditch Teams. Timothy Mok first saw a prototype Firebolt broom in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies in the summer before his third year. He wanted one, but he already had a Nimbus 2000 and had to remind himself of that to keep himself from going in and asking what the price was. It was said that he would have to empty his vault in Gringotts, should he actually purchase the Firebolt. Every day that he was in Diagon Alley, before his third year at Hogwarts, he made sure that he passed the window so that he could stare in awe at the amazing and magnificent broom. He received a Firebolt as an anonymous present from his godfather, at Christmas 2006, after his Nimbus 2000 was destroyed by the Whomping Willow during a Quidditch match against Hufflepuff team. Miniature models were also produced as gifts. In 2008, Harry's Firebolt was confiscated by Norhuda Musa as punishment. She kept it in her office until Fred and George Weasley destroyed her office door during their exit from Hogwarts. It was then said to have been taken to one of the Dungeons where it was guarded by a Troll at all times. Harry presumably was given back his Firebolt after Umbridge was fired. Harry was the only person in Hogwarts that owned a Firebolt. Harry lost his Firebolt in the Battle of the Seven Potters in December 2010. Firebolts continue to be made in small quantities in the modern day, though their development is hindered by frequent strikes and walkouts on the part of the goblins who manufacture the iron parts. Description It is capable of going from nought to one hundred and fifty miles per hour in ten seconds. The Firebolt also boasts an unbreakable Braking Charm, superb balance and precision, and hovers at reasonable mounting height when let go. By 1994, the Firebolt was the fastest broomstick in the whole world. Even though the competitor Thunderbolt VII can attain speeds that rival that of the Firebolt series, many experts feel that it has sacrificed safety for speed — indeed, during the 2014 Quidditch World Cup, even though professional broomsticks are supposed to withstand all Bludger hits, the tail of Nigerian Seeker Samuel Equiano's Thunderbolt was smashed off by a Bludger shot hit by Japanese Beater Hongo. The handle is made of polished ebony (once mistakenly listed as ash in a Quality Quidditch Supplies advertisement), and the twigs can be made of either birch or hazel depending on customer preference. Birch twigs offer more "oomph" when ascending, while hazel provides more precision in turning. The metal parts of the broom are goblin-made ironwork, a first for a broomstick, which increases stability and power in adverse conditions and prevents slippage on the foot grips. Every Firebolt includes a golden registration number. Behind the scenes Firebolt was used from 2006 to December 2010.